Styrene containing polymers, especially copolymers of para-alkylstyrene and an isoolefin having from about 4 to 7 carbon atoms are well-known in the art. Indeed, copolymers of para-alkylstyrene and isobutylene are low Tg elastomers which possesses low air permeability, unique damping properties, excellent environmental aging resistance and low surface energy which makes them particularly desirable in many applications. Unfortunately, these polymers also have low reactivity and poor compatibility with most other polymers. Thus there is a need for functionalizing polymers and copolymers containing para-alkylstyrene units with more compatible units for blending.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to functionalize para-alkylstyrene containing polymers with reactive groups which will permit the functionalized polymer to be co-reacted or compatibilized with other polymers by grafting techniques.